


A Moment's Peace

by JoeyTaylor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cosplay, Fem!Yami, Gen, Genderbend, One Shot, bit of fun, convention prep, ennead, fem!Yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyTaylor/pseuds/JoeyTaylor
Summary: While preparing for a convention, Yugi contemplates the difficulties of fame...Literally a fun little drabble for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Friends Discord Group’s Halloween Event: https://discord.gg/DDNwjp.-----Week 2 (October 7th to October 12th): Scooby Doo Mystery CrewWanna put one of the characters into a costume? Or do you want to draw a character as a monster- or maybe even draw a duel monster? The choice is yours!
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ennead Ficlets





	A Moment's Peace

“Ow!”

“You okay, Yuge?” Katsuya asked as he poked his head around the corner, purple wig askew, to find his, currently blonde, best friend glaring at something balanced on the end of her finger.

“Fine, fine, just wondering why I thought this was a good idea again.” Yugi sighed, one eye scrunched closed as she slipped the green scelera contact lens back into its cleansing solution filled case and considered if she actually needed the item in question.

As her friend headed back into the bathroom to sort his makeup out, she opened the eye she had accidently poked, stood and straightened her outfit, making a mental note to thank Anzu for her assistance with refitting it when it had arrived in the wrong size as she spun around, getting a good look at the person in the mirror.

And an almost perfect replica of the Dark Magician Girl looked back.

She had been to conventions before, having finally built up the courage to go now she had friends to go with her, but even at the ones she had not been asked to Guest at her distinctive hair had allowed those who knew about her ‘Queen of Games’ title to come and swarm her.

Not that she minded talking to people, she was getting better at being social and it was fun to talk to others about dueling, but it was the ones who stalked her around the convention or harassed her into dueling them that ruined the conventions for her and made her want to retreat home or to her hotel room. Especially when they started being rude to her if she said no.

Which was why, when ‘Domino Gaming Con’ had come up, she had decided she was going to cosplay.

She had felt a little guilty when she had purchased the costume online, but Mai had reminded her that she was allowed to enjoy a convention for herself, rather than bend to her fans and Anzu, who was used to making adjustments on her dance costumes, had been more than willing to help her make sure the costume fitted.

It was more revealing than Yugi would normally have gone for, but the Dark Magician Girl was one of her favourite cards, she had put tights on under the costume, helping her self-confidence issues, and Katsuya had promised to cosplay the Dark Magician with her. So she was going with it.

The only thing holding her back was the fact she could not get the contact lenses in. They were supposed to turn her eyes green and when she had looked up which would be the best to do that. The sceleras had been what was recommended, so that was what she had gone with, but they were difficult to get in place.

“Hey Katsuya?” She called down the hallway, considering her face carefully, “Would you be horribly upset if I said sod the contact lenses?”

“Oh thank Kami.” His reply made her chuckle, “I’ve poked myself in the eye like four times already.”

“Oh good, not just me.” Yugi grinned as she screwed the cap on the lens case and chucked it onto her bed, before checking the very basic bag she had made out of the excess scraps from the costume, double checking the water bottles, deck boxes and her Puzzle were inside.

She paused, feeling slightly guilty that she could not wear the Millennium Item while she was in her costume, or the effect would be ruined and put her hand on the item, _‘Hi Anesan, thanks for this again.’_

 _‘You deserve to have fun, Imoto, it’s not a problem.’_ The Pharaoh sent reassurance back, _‘Just promise me that if there’s any matcha pocky available, you get me some.’_

 _‘Deal.’_ The Puzzle Bearer smiled, remembering the first time her twin had discovered pocky and how many boxes they had gone through since.

“Hey Yuge?” Katsuya entered the room, hat in place, makeup done and posing horribly. “What do you think?”

 _‘Talk later, Anesan.’_ Yugi took her hand off the Puzzle and turned to consider him properly before nodded, “Looks great.”

“You do too.” The boy grinned, looking her up and down. “Shall we?”

As he offered his arm, Yugi scooped up her bag and their staves, handing her friend his before linking her arm in his. “Lets go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to draw the Dark Magician Girl for the week 2 event to go with this drabble but... eh, it's not amazing


End file.
